hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Laineath/droga felicjo
"droga felicjo" jest moim głównym projektem na wattpadzie, ale postanowiłam go umieścić również tutaj. życzę miłej lektury :) DROGA FELICJO zbiór one shotów i drabble. tytuł: 'droga felicjo' gatunek: fanfiction główny bohater: felicja* łukasiewicz alias nyo!polska części: 4/18 motyw przewodni: ''historia polski ''częstotliwość: zależne od weny twórczej one shoty i drabble będą pojawiać się w różnej kolejności. lista one shotów: - world war II (nyo!poland) - bitwa o anglię (uknyo!pol) - 1797 (nyo!poland) - rzeczpospolita obojga narodów (lietnyo!pol) - kamienie na szaniec (nyo!poland) - ineczko... (nyo!poland) - dwa bratanki (nyo!poland & hungary) - siostrzana moc (nyo!poland & czech republic) - warszawa nocą (nyo!poland & warsaw) - grunwaldzkie pola (prusnyo!pol) - umówmy się na nato (amenyo!pol) - ((tytuł w toku)) (gernyo!pol) - u ludwiga za kratami (nyo!poland) - proces (nyo!poland) - na powązkach (nyo!poland) - colour of my life (nyo!poland) - droga felicjo (nyo!poland) podsumowując, rozwodzić się będę nad historią naszego państwa. * wiem doskonale, że nazywa się ona florentyna, ale felicja brzmi o niebo lepiej KAMIENIE NA SZANIEC Znała ich od zawsze. Obserwowała jak dorastają. Widziała ich pierwsze kroki, pierwszych przyjaciół, pierwszą lekcję w szkole, pierwszą miłość. Było ich troje. Felicja nie mogła się nadziwić, jaka wielka przyjaźń ich łączyła. Porównywała ją do swoich relacji z Erzébét; oni jednak mogli spędzać ze sobą dużo więcej czasu. Cóż, urok bycia personifikacją. Rzeczpospolita Polska nigdy nie sądziła, że poświęci tyle czasu na poznawanie tej trójki. Wydawało się, że nic ich czworo razem nie łączy; a było tak aż do pamiętnego pierwszego września 1939 roku. Każde z nich pragnęło wolności, nie czającego się wroga w ciemnych uliczkach miast. Nie sądziła, że aż tak przejmie się losem harcerzy, walczących w jej imię. Codziennie ktoś umierał. Ich śmierć nie powinna być dla niej takim ciosem emocjonalnym. 23 marca 1943 roku blondwłosa przechadzała się spokojnie, jeśli tak można to nazwać, ulicami Warszawy, jej stolicy. Ze swoją siostrą, Anną, nie widziała się już długi czas. Pomagała ona bowiem Armii Krajowej, przez co zazwyczaj nawet nie było jej w mieszkaniu. Postanowiła zajrzeć do Bytnara. Według zegara, na który spojrzała przed wyjściem, Janek powinien być w swoim mieszkaniu. Rozmowa dobrze by jej zrobiła. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wspominając piękną kotwicę, którą z pewnością on namalował na jednym z warszawskich murów. Uwielbiała patriotyzm wszystkich harcerzy, ale tych znała osobiście. Nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet myśli, że coś mogłoby im się stać. Do mieszkania nawet nie dotarła. Parę kroków przed kamienicą stała Anna. Warszawa chodziła nerwowo w kółko, wyraźnie na kogoś czekając. - Aniu? - głos Felicji był dziwnie piskliwy, nieco zrozpaczony. Sama zdziwiła się, słysząc go. - Felicjo, jego nie ma. Zabrali go na Szucha. - cztery słowa sprawiły, że złość blondynki osiągnęła najwyższy poziom. Zamierzała pokazać Ludwigowi wreszcie czym jest piekło na ziemi. Nie obchodziło ją już nic. Nie liczyło się to, że jak znajdą ją Gestapowcy, to po pierwsze zbiją ją tak, że aż jej własny brat Feliks nie pozna, a po drugie, że brat zabroni jej jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Nie liczyło się nic. Pragnienie zemsty pojawiło się nagle, ale i nie bez przyczyny. Chciała policzyć się z Niemcem raz, a dobrze. Miała już go serdecznie dość. Trzy dni minęły Felicji niesamowicie szybko. Były ulotne, niczym kruche życia jej rodaków. Myśl, krążąca jej po głowie od kilku dni znów nie dawała jej spokoju. Może się uda? Wątpiła w to, ale chciała chociaż spróbować. Ona za niego. Jego wypuszczą, a ona trochę posiedzi w Serbii. Mogła się nawet założyć, że jak łaskawcy ją uwolnią, to wróci skatowana. Ale czego nie zrobi personifikacja, która i tak już bardzo wiele wycierpiała dla osoby, której życie jest takie ważne? Wszystko. Usiadła przy kuchennym stole. Nie pozwoliła łzy spłynąć na papier, który znalazła u siebie w pokoju. Musi być silna. Nie może być słaba, płakać i użalać się nad sobą. Po tym od razu poznają, że ją da się złamać. Wystarczy zniszczyć drogie jej osoby, a sama usunie się z drogi. "Kochany Feliksie. Nie wrócę przed kolacją. Jutro też nie. Nie szukajcie mnie. Jak znajdziecie mnie martwą, to przekażcie Arthurowi, że... sami wiecie. Uderzcie Ludwiga. Powiedzcie Ivanowi, że jest mendą. Najszczersze pozdrowienia, Felicja." Podpisała się jeszcze wersją swojego ozdobnego pisma, tak aby rodzeństwo rozpoznało, że to właśnie ona napisała do nich. Wstała i zabrała płaszcz, leżący od trzech dni na jednym z jadalnianych krzeseł. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy przypadkiem nie zmówi się niebo z pechem i lunie na nią. Do Szucha było jednak dość daleko. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy znalazła się w żeńskiej części więzienia i kiedy zaprowadzono ją przed oblicze III Rzeszy. Ludwig popatrzył na nią zdumiony, jakby w ogóle nie podejrzewał, że z wielką chęcią zemści się za krzywdy i bez względu na cokolwiek czy kogokolwiek stawi się przed nim. - Wypuść go, a ja zamiast niego zostanę tutaj! Lepiej chyba zniweczyć ciało me, Rzeczpospolitej Polski, niż niewinnego chłopaka! Ludwigu, pomyśl wreszcie logicznie! Czyż nie twój szef, idiota wszelaki, wolałby usłyszeć o martwej niczym twoje szare komórki najukochańszej siostry samego Feliksa Łukasiewicza? Sądzę, że jeszcze być może szef twój, niekoniecznie inteligentny, zaaprobuje to, że nie żyję. Na co wielkiemu wodzowi niewinny chłopak? A ja byłabym stratą wielką dla mojego brata. On przyzwyczaił już się do śmierci, ale mojej sobie nie odpuści. Żyć już chcieć nie będzie, a co dopiero walczyć! - Ludwig jakby nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa obrażające Adolfa Hitlera. - Jego już tutaj nie ma. - ciężkie słowa spoczęły na sercu Felicji, ciągnąc je ku ziemi. - J-jak to? Nie, nie, nie! Nie zabiłeś go! - jej rozpacz powoli ujawniała się. Nie teraz, nie mogli. Nie, nie, nie. Musi się obudzić, teraz, natychmiast! - Ci twoi cali patrioci odbili go dzisiaj. Zabili mi paru ludzi. - wydawał się przejęty tym, lecz prawdziwie nie było to dla niego istotne. Felicja odetchnęła z ulgą. Janek żyje! - I co? Mam złożyć jaśnie paniczowi kondolencje? Prędzej zginę, niż użalać się nad zdrajcami ludzkości będę. - dokładnie zaakcentowała każde słowo, tak, aby podkreślić dokładnie wszystkie. - Żegnam ozięble, nic tu po mnie. - odwróciła się na pięcie, szukając wzrokiem ucieczki z więzienia. Ludwig skinął głową do gestapowców, którzy zagrodzili dziewczynie wyjście. - Najpierw cię przesłuchamy. Twój marny harcerzyk nic nie wyśpiewał. Twoja kolej. - jego słowa wyprane były z uczuć. - Nie złamiecie mnie. Nie takie piekło przechodziłam - odparła, siadając posłusznie na krześle. - O, mogę usiąść? Doprawdy, jaki luksus. - wymierzono jej policzek. - Au. Bolało, wiesz? Podobno kobiet się nie bije... - nie dokończyła, bo jeden z Niemców uderzył ją boleśnie w rękę, tak, że z rany wypłynęła świeża krew. - Świetnie. - Kto działa w konspiracji? Gadaj. - Ja, jakbyś nie wiedział, to jestem Felicja Łukasiewicz. Reszty nie znam. - skłamała, co bardzo dobrze jej wyszło. - Doprawdy? - No oczywiście, że tak. Jakbym zdołała zapamiętać tyle nazwisk? - sama udawała zdziwioną. Tyle lat w kabarecie na coś się jej przydało. - Nie kłam. - uderzyli ją raz, drugi, trzeci. Dziwiła się, że traktują ją aż tak łagodnie. - No dobrze, może jeszcze moje rodzeństwo działało. Ale ich doskonale znasz. Feliks, Franciszek. Łukasiewicz, oczywiście. - grała na zwłokę. Specjalnie nie wymieniła Warszawy, bo Anna po uszy siedziała w konspiracji. Ludwigowi nie spodobała się odpowiedź Felicji. Gestapowcy poderwali więc jej stopy do góry i okrutnie zbili. Ból był wręcz niemiłosierny. Blondwłosa chciała umrzeć, i to najlepiej od razu, ale nie krzyknęła ani razu, by nie dać satysfakcji okupantowi. Było trudno, lecz zacisnęła mocno wargi, by nie dać uciec krzykom. Zduszała je w sobie. - Do wesela się zagoi - szepnęła do siebie, próbując podnieść się na duchu. Nikogo nie wyda, kogo oni by nie znali, przysięgła sobie. Gdy Niemcy łaskawie skończyli bić ją po stopach, posadzili Felicję znów w pozycji siedzącej. - Nic nie powiesz? - zapytał Ludwig, patrząc się w zielone oczy dziewczyny, od których biła odwaga, ale też i złość. - Prędzej przegrasz tą wojnę, szwabie. Nigdy mnie nie złamiesz. - próbowała sama uwierzyć w te słowa, ale była zbyt wrażliwa, aby była to prawda. Pobito ją więc na całym ciele, za szczególny cel obrano sobie niegdyś zadbaną twarz Felicji. Ból był nie do wytrzymania. - Przestańcie! - wypluła ząb, który potoczył się aż pod nogi jej oprawcy. - Powiem wszystko co wiem. Szkoda tylko, że nic nie wiem! - splunęła resztką sił na III Rzeszę. Krew pomieszana ze śliną spłynęła Ludwigowi po twarzy. - Jestem nic winna. Bijecie mnie za to, że sami jesteście za słabi na poradzenie sobie z wrogiem. - Wyjdźcie. - jednym machnięciem ręki Niemcy odgonił nazistów. - Co do diabła? To już pobić człowieka nie mogą? - chciała go jak najmocniej sfrustrować. Z racji takiej, że ruszać mogła jedynie szczęką, która cudem ocalała, nie licząc jednego zęba, irytowała go swoją gadaniną. Zmieniała swój nastrój co pięć minut, mówiła, co ślina na język przyniesie. - Uspokój się. Powiedz wszystko, co wiesz, a nic ci się nie stanie. - prychnęła. - Tak się składa, że mam już stopy całe skąpane w mojej krwi, obite całe ciało i nie mam jednego zęba. Chyba gorzej już nie będzie - odparła, z widoczną irytacją w głosie. - Powiedz, to cię wypuścimy już jutro. - Ach tak? Łaskawca się znalazł. - światełko zapaliło się jednak w jej duszy. Było sporo wątpliwości, za i przeciw. A jak ją okłamał? Jutro? Ale jak sama dojdzie tak daleko? - Co chcesz wiedzieć? - miała nikogo nie wydać, ale nie chciała tu siedzieć ani sekundy dłużej. Bolało ją wszystko, nie wyobrażała sobie nawet, co jutro miałaby przechodzić. - Kto jest w waszej marnej konspiracji? - Mówiłam. Głuchy jesteś, czy co? - przewróciła oczami. Czy on naprawdę jej nie słuchał? Najprawdopodobniej tak. Nie spodobała się ta odpowiedź Ludwigowi, który pobił ją pięściami po twarzy. - Nigdy mnie nie złamiesz szwabie! Jestem Rzeczpospolitą Polską. Jestem jak feniks. Choćbyś chciał wygrać, i tak ze mną przegrasz! - wrzasnęła, patrząc nienawistnie na wroga. - Będziesz miał za swoje. Mania wielkości ogarnęła ciebie, tak samo jak i Ivana. Zapłacicie mi za to, zapłacicie! Krew przelana przez mych rodaków nie pójdzie na marne. Ale wy zawsze będziecie narodem plugawych ludobójców, a wasze obozy na zawsze pozostaną symbolem okrucieństwa Niemców. Nikt już wam nie zaufa, nie po tym! - jej głos odbijał się od ścian, chciała, aby usłyszał ją dobrze. Nienawidziła go, tak samo, jak kochała swój naród. - Zabierzcie ją do Serbii. - głos Ludwiga nie zdradzał jakichkolwiek emocji, co wyraźnie zirytowało i tak rozwścieczoną Felicję. Gestapowcy, którzy nagle znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, podnieśli dziewczynę tak mocno, że wszystkie żebra zabolały. - Co, nic nie powiesz szwabie? Jesteś marnym pomiotem szatana, nic nie wartym bękartem! - splunęła mu centralnie na czoło, po raz drugi. - I co, teraz mnie pobijesz? Znowu? Boś za marny na policzenie się z taką potęgą! - sama nie wierzyła w te słowa, ale dawały one swoiste ulżenie i wiarę w siebie i swoich rodaków. Nerwy Ludwiga najwyraźniej powoli pękały. Podszedł do niej szybko i uderzył ją w twarz, z taką siłą, że aż upadła pod nogi gestapowców. - Wyjdźcie. - obydwoje spełnili wolę III Rzeszy, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Znowu, Felicja nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby naziści mieli dość humorków szefa. Polska delikatnie podniosła głowę, aby później usiąść. - Mam cię dość! Podobno mnie kochałeś. Teraz widzę, że dla ciebie jestem nikim, tak samo jak ty dla mnie znaczysz mniej niż nic. Nienawidzę cię. - po tych słowach wyczerpana straciła przytomność. Serbia stała się jej domem na trzy dni. Wyglądała na martwą, gdy znalazł ją Feliks na jednej z warszawskich ulic. Przeleżała na niej ledwie parę godzin, ale była nieco zimna. - Felicjo? - zapytał Polska, patrząc na skatowaną siostrę. Dotknął delikatnie jej ręki. - Nie dotykaj mnie. - jej szept sprawił, że Łukasiewicz odetchnął z ulgą. Otworzyła załzawione, zielone oczy. - Wstawaj. - poprosił łagodnie, widząc, że stan Felicji nie należy do najlepszych. - Nie mogę. - faktycznie, jej stopy owinięte prowizorycznymi bandażami, stworzonymi z resztek sukni innych więźniarek z Serbii. Materiał przesiąknięty był krwią. - Zaraz przyjdę, weźmiemy cię z Frankiem do domu. - powiedział, wstając. Jego cień przysłonił marcowe słońce. - Nie. - jej głos był stanowczy. - Nie dotykajcie mnie. - To wezmę nosze z piwnicy, dobrze Felu? Sama się na nich położysz, tak? - zaproponował, widząc wyraźny sprzeciw młodszej siostry, dla której zrobiłby wszystko. Felicja delikatnie pokiwała głową, zamykając oczy. Załkała cicho, chowając w rękach twarz. - Zaraz wracam. - wrócił po kilkunastu minutach razem z Franciszkiem i noszami. Feliks miał nieobecną twarz. Coś musiało się stać. A Felicja obawiała się najgorszego. - Feliks, powiedz co się stało. Teraz. - Przykro mi Felu, tak mi przykro... - jego głos był tak smutny... Pociągnął nosem. Płakał przed chwilą, stwierdziła blondwłosa. - Franek, powiedz, że to nieprawda! - krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodni. - Nie krzycz - syknął, wskazując zielonookiej na nosze. - Kładź się i zabieramy cię do domu. Zaraz się wszystko wyjaśni. - Ale mnie nie dotykaj, rozumiesz? - pokiwał głową. Z trudnością udało się jej położyć i bracia zabrali ją do ich wspólnego mieszkania. - Co się stało? Powiedźcie, no już. - błagalny wzrok blondynki podziałał na obydwóch Łukasiewiczów. - Felu, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć... - Feliks zaczął łagodnie, lecz Franciszek gwałtownie mu przerwał. - Nie żyje, chyba sama się domyśliłaś? Był taki skatowany, że go odratować się nie dało. Ten drugi, jak on się nazywał? - pytanie skierował do brata, który ze współczuciem wpatrywał się w załamaną Felicję. - Alek, Alek Dawidowski - szepnął Polska, ale na tyle głośno, by zrozpaczona dziewczyna mogła to usłyszeć. - No właśnie, Dawidowski. On też nie żyje Felicjo. - na te słowa blondynka wybuchła płaczem. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Nie mogli zginąć, nie mogli! - Kłamiecie, kłamiecie, prawda? - zapytała ze łzami w oczach, wpatrując się wyczekująco w braci. - Przykro mi. - ale głos Franciszka nie zdradzał smutku. Wyprany był z jakichkolwiek uczuć. - Nie, oni żyją, a wy sobie ze mnie żartujecie! - krzyknęła na braci, połykając słone łzy. Obydwaj blondyni pokręcili jedynie głowami. - Wyjdźcie, chcę być sama! - rozpłakała się na dobre. Z trzaskiem drzwi starsi Łukasiewiczowie opuścili pokój Felicji i Feliksa. Pozostała jedynie ona i łzy, które nie miały zamiaru przestać płynąć. Na miejsce, gdzie pochowano jej małych bohaterów, przyszła ostatnia, nikogo już nie było. Stopy wygoiły się dzięki byciu personifikacją, a Felicja mogła już samodzielnie chodzić. Niebo zmówiło się jakby, spuszczając kwietniowy deszczyk na ziemię. Felicja nie miała parasolki, przez co łzy, spadając, mieszały się z opadem. Pochowano ich jako "Domańskiego" i "Czerwińskiego". Ach, czemuż akurat oni musieli polec za nią? Przyrzekła sobie, że od dziś 30 marca będzie dniem dla niej przeklętym. Czarna chusta, którą owinęła włosy, spadła jej na zielone, załzawione oczy. Delikatnie zsunęła się na kolana, pogrążona w smutku i żałobie. Zadrżały jej wargi, wybuchła przeraźliwym płaczem. To musiał być sen, cholerny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi! Dotyk mokrej, brunatnej ziemi utwierdził ją jednak w przekonaniu, że wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Nie wstawała, pozwoliła umęczonemu ciału osunąć się i tuląc rękami glebę, którą przykryto Dawidowskiego, leżała, obdarowując ją słonymi, gorzkimi łzami. Oddali za nią życie, by i ona, Felicja mogła istnieć, jako wolne państwo. Ich ostatnie tchnienie wydano za nią, za ich ojczyznę, Rzeczpospolitą Polskę. Jej myśli spowijało jedynie pragnienie zemsty. Czuła, jak opanowuje ją złość, przenikająca smutkiem i bólem psychicznym. Załkała ponownie, łzom pozwoliła spaść na ziemię. - Dla mnie zawsze będziecie bohaterami - szepnęła, delikatnie dotykając biało - czerwonych kwiatów, które złożyła na miejsce ich pochówku. INECZKO... (drabble) Więzienie. Wygląd ścian ją przerażał, więźniowie błagali o wolność. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Musi być silna. Nie złamią jej, nie teraz. Usłyszała krzyk: "Niech żyje Polska". Rozległy się donośne strzały. Rosja doskonale wiedział, że akurat w tym momencie zamordują odważną siedemnastolatkę. Bezwładne ciało Inki leżało na zanieczyszczonej podłodze. Mało by brakowało, aby zrozpaczona Felicja nie rozpoznała walecznej nastolatki. Blondynka uklękła bezwładnie przy Wyklętej i pogłaskała jej ciemne włosy. - Jak mogli ci to zrobić Ineczko? Jak mogli... - nie wiedziała co mówi, ani co robi. Umysł miała zamroczony obrazem skatowanej dziewczyny. Załkała cicho znów, a łzy spływały na zakrwawioną twarz Siedzikównej. PROCES - Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! - jej krzyk roznosił się po sali, która na czas tego wyjątkowego spotkania zmieniła się w sąd. - Dlaczego osądzacie przegranych, a nie wygranych? - jej zielone oczy z wściekłością omiatały wzrokiem wszystkie personifikacje. Alianci siedzieli po jednej stronie stołu, a państwa Osi po drugiej. Głos zabierały jedynie państwa, które tego chciały. Reszta siedziała, wysłuchując obecnie kłótni pomiędzy Felicją a koalicją antyhitlerowską. - Uspokój się i powiedz, co zrobił ci Niemcy podczas wojny - odezwał się Anglia, który wyjątkowo przewodniczył spotkaniu. Jego słowa jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyły blondynkę. - Ty się nie odzywaj lepiej! Gdyby nie ty, nic by się nie stało! - podbiegła gwałtownie do niego, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w twarz. - To za wszystkich poległych. - uderzyła go ponownie, tym razem z pięści. - A to za moje dziewictwo. - spokojnym krokiem odeszła na swoje poprzednie miejsce, spoglądając z wyższością na Arthura. Jej wzrok spoczął również na Francji, ale stwierdziła, że z nim wystarczająco policzyła się wojna. - Jeżeli tak bardzo tego pragniesz i nie obchodzą cię najgorsze szczegóły, proszę bardzo. - z przepastnej torby wyjęła mnóstwo zapisanych kartek. - Może najpierw zacznijmy od moich prywatnych strat. Kartka pierwsza z dwustu. Urazy fizyczne. Ojej, tu wielkim drukiem ktoś zapisał: wielokrotny gwałt z powodów czystej rozrywki. Ilość? Co najmniej pięćdziesiąt razy, w ciągu roku, oczywiście. Dalej? Proszę bardzo... - przewinęła stronę, wymieniając coraz to gorszą przemoc fizyczną, której doznała. - Urazy psychiczne, ojej, wreszcie. Gwałt? Znowu? Ach no tak, ból psychiczny przy wykorzystaniu jest milion razy gorszy od fizycznego, zapomniałabym. Ale wiecie, to, co ja przeszłam naprawdę trudno zapomnieć. I najwidoczniej chcecie, abym pamiętała jeszcze więcej, tym razem z kaźni Rosji, bo go nie chcecie osądzić. Niech dalej maltreruje ludzi. Milutcy jesteście, nie ma co. - wyczytała jeszcze kolejne przykłady przemocy psychicznej, wprawiając zaskoczonego Feliciano w płacz. - I perełka, jedyna w swoim rodzaju, taka wyjątkowa. Śmierć trojga najwspanialszych na świecie przyjaciół i młodszej siostry. - zamrugała szybko, nie chcąc po takim przedstawieniu płakać. - No i jak wam się podoba? Jeszcze nie skończyłam. - Felu... - odezwał się Anglia, za wszelką cenę chcąc zakończyć mowę Felicji. - Co, teraz Felu? A jak umierałam w męczarniach psychicznie i fizycznie na twoich oczach? To Feli nie pomogłeś. Teraz wysłuchasz tego wszystkiego do końca, bez względu na to, czy chcesz tego, czy nie. A, jeszcze wymienię wam co się stało u Rosji, to dopiero spadniecie z tych głupich foteli. A co zrobiła Ukraina, to padniecie na zawał, że takim nieludzkim można być. - obrzuciła ponownie ich wrednym spojrzeniem. - Widzicie, minął dopiero rok od rozpadu Związku Radzieckiego, więc ja pamiętam wszystko, naprawdę. Jak ten idiota zalewał ciała moich walecznych żołnierzy betonem i robił z nich chodniki też. Ale od zakończenia drugiej wojny minęło ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, więc do cholery, pytam się jeszcze raz co my tu robimy. Trzeba było ich osądzić wtedy, a nie wywlekać teraz, po tylu latach wszystko na światło dzienne. Skoro jednak już jesteśmy, to mam drugą część. - pokazała im co najmniej sześć razy większy zbiór kartek, wszystkie drobno i starannie zapisane. - Są tutaj wszyscy, których znałam, a zginęli w moje imię. Ich jest oczywiście bardzo dużo więcej, ale na dobry początek te sto tysięcy ludzi. - kątem oka dostrzegła ziewającego Amerykę. - Nie ziewaj, jak mówię do ciebie dziecko! Ty sobie siedziałeś w swojej głupiej mieścinie, podczas gdy na przykład ja umiałam poradzić sobie z wojną. Nie wygrywałam, ale przynajmniej coś robiłam. Ratowałam ludzi, dawałam im pożywienie, działałam czynnie w nauczaniu młodych osób, wysadzałam niemieckie drogi kolejowe, organizowałam środki pomocy dla prześladowanych. A ty co? Zauważyłeś, że coś się dzieje, jak zaatakował cię Japonia! I, nawiasem mówiąc - zwróciła się do Japonii, obrzucając go nieco mniej złośliwym spojrzeniem - bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Gdyby nie twój atak, to ten dzieciak siedział by na dupie i oglądał naszą kaźnię. Ale to, co robiłeś tym więźniom, to temat na zupełnie inną kłótnię. Wracając do głównego wątku, zacznijmy może od, ojej, znowu oni? Jan... - Felicjo, nie tylko ty zostałaś zaatakowana! - poirytowanie aliantów liczyło już się się w dość dużych liczbach. - Ale tylko mnie tak potraktowano! Ile cieszyłam się wolnością? Nawet nie było to jedenaście lat! I do cholery jasnej, tylko ja mam takie rany! I psychiczne i fizyczne! Ale w głowie się to nie mieści, że chcecie osądzić tylko jednego mojego oprawcę i posypywać kolejne rany znowu solą! Jeszcze Rosyjka kochany! Dobrze, na razie dam wam te kartki - z hukiem położyła je na stole - ale najpierw zobaczycie bardzo ciekawe zdjęcia. - z torby ponownie wyjęła coś, tym razem fotografie. - Tutaj moje palce, dzień po pierwszych torturach. - wskazała na obraz jej prawej dłoni bez paznokci. Palce były zmiażdżone, a w niektórych znajdowały się szpilki. - Polszo, czy aby na pewno chcesz pokazywać im te zdjęcia? - lodowaty głos Ivana odezwał się, pokierował się do Felicji, która jednak miała zaciętą minę. - Oczywiście, że tak, Waniu. - uśmiechnęła się podle. - A to Natalya, nawet nie wiedziała, że zrobiłam jej zdjęcia. - Białoruś podbiegła do stołu, wpatrując się w siebie, całą w bandażach, które przesiąkały krwią. - Felicjo! - krzyknęła, łapiąc ją za ramiona i potrząsając nią. - Jak mogłaś zrobić to Wani? - zapytała, patrząc na nią zła. - Ale Wania nic nie zrobił! - pisnęła na obronę starszego brata w kierunku państw siedzących przy stole. - Nie wierzcie tej obłudnicy! Rozumiecie?! - Spokojnie. Natalyo, wyjaśnijmy wreszcie tę sprawę i zapomnijmy o tym, co on nam robił. - Felicja spojrzała na nią, mówiąc do niej jak do dziecka. - Usiądź. - odprowadziła ją do Ukrainy, która siedziała koło Węgry i powstrzymywała łzy. - Dokończmy to. Proszę bardzo, oto Inka. Jak ten zwyrodnialec ją zamordował, nawet nie była do cholery jasnej pełnoletnia! - wrzasnęła, dając wreszcie upust swoim emocjom. - Albo teraz zostanie skazany, albo sama się z nim policzę. A wy doskonale wiecie, że i nie tylko on będzie poszkodowany! Bo uwierzcie mi, że każdy z was - palcem wskazała kolejno na Francję, Anglię, Rosję i Niemcy - zapłaci mi za to. Bez względu na to, ile będę musiała wysiedzieć w waszych durnych więzieniach. Macie tu niezbite dowody na ich winę. Ostatni raz mówię: przestańcie zachowywać się powierzchownie i bać się Rosji. Bo wiecie co? Wolałabym już sto razy dziennie być gwałcona przez Ludwiga do końca życia niż choć jeden jeszcze raz przeżyć piekło Ivana! Osądźcie jego też za wszystkie jego grzechy. Bo nie osądza się jedynie przegranych. Często za pozorną wygraną kryje się szlak naznaczony krwią niewinnych ludzi. - zakończyła, głośnym krokiem wychodząc z sali. Po sobie zostawiła jedynie zapach polnych kwiatów i zdjęcia, pororzucane po całym stole. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach